


I Dream of Stevie

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, billy has nice dreams, steve is a blushy mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt: kiss in a dreamBilly falls asleep during movie night and has a rather pleasant dream.





	I Dream of Stevie

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @callmelilyshameless

_Billy sat on top of his kitchen table, a steaming mug of coffee in his hands. He tapped his thumb, idly against the rim of the mug, running through his schedule for the day in his head; go to school, drop Max at the arcade, get back in time for dinner at six to avoid having his ass handed to him by his-_

_“Morning.”  
_

_Billy jumped as Steve Harrington walked into his kitchen, smiling like it was an everyday occurrence._

_“Harrington. What the fuck are you doing here?” Billy asked, suddenly terrified. What if his dad walked in and saw him here. He’d get the wrong idea and Billy would pay for it dearly.  
_

_Steve just laughed, pouring himself a cup of coffee._

_“I live here. My name is on the lease and everything,” Steve said, leaning against the counter. “You doin okay, babe?” he asked, smirking at Billy over the rim of his mug.  
_

_Babe? Okay, something really weird was going on. Steve Harrington was in his kitchen, drinking coffee, smiling at him and calling him babe. What the hell? Before Billy could come up with a response, Steve was checking his watch, cursing and setting his mug on the counter._

_“Shit, I’m late! Ice cream isn’t gonna scoop itself,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes. Then he leaned across the space between them and did the last thing Billy expected him to do.  
_

_He kissed him._

_Steve Harrington was kissing him._

_What. The. Hell._

_Billy’s eyes fluttered closed as Steve pressed more firmly against him, slipping his tongue into the other boy’s mouth to tease for a split second before he was pulling away with a grin._

_“Gotta go, baby. I’ll see you tonight!”_

Billy woke with a start, his eyes the size of dinner plates as he stared up at the ceiling and oh, he’d been dreaming. Okay. That made a lot more sense. 

“Hey man, you missed most of the movie.”

Billy jumped, turning to see Steve giving him a questioning look from his side of the couch. Right. He was at Harrington’s place. Movie night. The kids were spread out on the floor, hands deep in bowls of popcorn as they stared with rapt attention at the TV. 

“You doin okay?” Steve asked, sounding just like the Steve in Billy’s dream. 

Billy stared at this Steve. The real Steve. He didn’t miss the blush stained his cheeks, getting darker the longer that Billy stared and yup, Steve’s eyes just flickered down to Billy’s mouth. Smiling, Billy scooted a little closer to the other boy on the couch, placing a casual hand on Steve’s knee, knowing the kids wouldn’t notice. 

“Yeah, pretty boy. I’m fucking fantastic.”


End file.
